Found you then I lost you AU
by JusticeLG
Summary: Do you accidentally bump into your childhood best friend and crush? Stella Rogers bump into Bucky in the new school. Can she tell him her feelings or let him fall in love with someone else than her? Fem! Steve, Stucky AU
1. Old friend in a new school

Stella Grace Rogers just step out of the cab and standing right in front of her new boarding school. The school is call SHIELD High, where students can excel in both their academics and their powers. Not everyone can go to this school because the principal picks the students himself to see if they have potential. She walks in and tries to find the office so that she can collect her schedule, find her dorm, settle in and make some new friends.

As the word friends pop in her head, she is thinking about her childhood best friend and her crush. She was born in Brooklyn and she had met James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes in the playground. She was playing on her own until a bully by the name of John came and harass her until a boy about her age came in to help her deal with the bully. They became friends after that and spend time with each other. She had developed feelings for him but he was oblivious to see that. Until she was twelve, her parents moved to Washington DC and she had to say goodbye to Bucky. Now she is back in New York to continue her studies here. As she is finding the office, she accidentally bumps into a guy.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I'm going," she apologises to him.

"That's okay I didn't see you there too since I was thinking of my best friend from before," he was thinking about her.

"What a coincidence, I was thinking about my best friend too since my parents moved to DC. I mean DC is okay but I miss my hometown, Brooklyn," her voice saddens a bit.

"Oh,where are my manners. My name is James Buchanan Barnes but you can call me Bucky," as Stella's eyes widen, she realises that he also goes to the same school as her.

"Bucky is that you? It's me, Stella," his mind is blank that his best friend is here and studying in the same school as him.

"Stella, oh my god. It's been ages since I last saw you before you moved," he comes near her and gives her a hug.

"Yeah, it's been too long. I miss you Bucky," she returns back the hug.

"I miss you too. So you are looking for the office. It's right around the corner from here and after you find the office, can I show you around the school and let you meet some of my friends that I have met," he offers to her.

"That sounds like a plan and I would like very much for you to show me around the school and meet your friends," she agrees.

Bucky brings her to the office and they see a secretary sitting there and she asks her about her dorm and her schedule. The secretary gives her the schedule and her dorm room and Bucky brings her there. They found her dorm room and as she opens the door, she waltzes in to see her dorm. She unpacks her stuff with the help from Bucky since she has a lot of stuff to put. After she is done unpacking, they go out of the room so that Bucky can show her around the school.

"Thanks for showing me around the school Buck," she thanked him.

"Your welcome Stella. I'm just glad that I can get to see you again,"

"You too Bucky. Good night," as she enters the dorm room.

"You too," he walks back to his room.

As Stella lie down on her bed, she is thinking that this year is going to be a great year with Bucky back in her life again.


	2. Meeting New Friends

A new day for Stella as she remembers she has a roommate who she hasn't meet yet. As she is getting ready for school, a girl with a bright red hair come into the room and she takes her won stuff before she realises that she isn't alone in the room. She turns around to see Stella staring at her and the girl gives her a smile.

"Hi, my name is Natasha Romanoff and I'm guessing you're my new roommate?" Natasha ask.

"Yeah, I'm your new roommate. My name is Stella Rogers. I just came in here yesterday and I didn't ever see you here at all. Did you came back late last night?"

"I did but don't worry I was just hanging out with my friends,"

"Oh okay. So I'm gonna see you later then?" she asked

"Totally. I think you and I are going to have a great friendship," she smiles

"Thanks, Natasha," as Stella walks out of the door.

She going to eat breakfast with bucky in the cafeteria. As she walks in, she immediately sees bucky at a table with a few of his friends so she thinks that she would join them. After she got her breakfast, she walks towards where Bucky is sitting and Bucky sees her walking towards. He gestures her to sit next to him. A few of his friends turn towards her and waves at her.

"Stells this are a few of my friends. Over there is Gabe, next to him is Dernier, next to dernier is Morita or Jim as we call him, next to him is Falsworth or limey as we give that nickname because he and I have the same first name and the last one is Dugan. He likes to wear that bowler hat of his everywhere," Bucky introduce them to her.

"Hey," Morita waves at her

"How's it going," Dugan says as he tips his hat

"What's up" Dernier speak

"Howdy do," Gabe greet her

"Welcome," Farnsworth says

"Hi guys, my name is Stella Grace Rogers but you can call me Stella. I'm Bucky's best friend from childhood before I moved to Washington DC," introducing herself

"So Stella, what is like to have him as a friend since he is a kid right Jimmy," Dugan elbow Bucky at the side

"For the last time, my name is not Jimmy, it's Bucky. Only my ma calls me James,"Bucky is irritated by Dugan.

"It's great to have him as a best friend but sometimes it can be overwhelming like one time when I had a scratch and he made a big deal out of it by being overprotective,"

"I was not overprotective," Bucky mutter under his breath but Stella heard him

"Please you're so protective that every time I step out, you are always attached to me 24/7," Stella answer back

After chatting with them, she has to get to her first class, which is Algebra. As she walks towards her class, she accidentally bumps into a guy about 6'5ft with black hair. He turns around to see her behind and told her to get lost. Bucky sees the whole thing and drags her away from there.

"Who is that?" she points at that guy.

"That is Brock Rumlow, a jock with an attitude problem and I in the same team as him so if he comes anywhere near you, you just yell for me and I would punch him," Bucky cracking his knuckles

"Bucky I can take care of myself. you know that,"

"Yeah but I just want to keep you safe. That's all,"

"Your so sweet Buck and thanks," she kiss his cheek and walks into class

Bucky is standing there staring at Stella and holding a his cheek where she had kiss his. He loves her so badly that he would protect from any guy she just met. Speaking about class he has to go to his class before his teacher gives him a detention.


	3. Karaoke Night

_*Next day*_

Stella is getting ready for school until Natasha walks out of the bathroom.

"Hey Stella, do you want to join me and my friends for some karaoke today?"

"Your friends?"

"Yeah, I'll introduce you to them today together with my boyfriend," Natasha suggested

"Boyfriend?" Stella looks confuses

"It's James Buchanan Barnes or Bucky as he wants people to call him that,"

"Oh I don't know he is your boyfriend,"

"I suppose I don't tell a lot of people that. So do you want to come?"

"Sure, I'll come,"

"Okay, see you soon,"

"Yeah see you," as Natasha walks out of the room

She sits on her bed as her tears come out. She thought that Bucky would tell her about him having a girlfriend. She pushes that thought aside and goes out of the room, making sure that Bucky isn't around. Throughout the whole day, she has managed to avoid Bucky so that she could just not talk to him or see him but she remembered that Natasha had invited her to join her for some karaoke today so she just goes along with it.

 _*Night time*_

She comes into the room where Natasha and her friends plus her best friend is in the room waiting for her to settle in.

"Okay Stella, this is Tony, Bruce, Clint, Thor, Sam, Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Betty, Maria, and Peggy," Natasha introducing everyone.

"Hi, guys," As she is sitting next to Peggy.

"Okay, who wants to sings first?" Sam ask

"How about our guest goes first because I can't wait to hear her sing," Tony suggest as he winces his arm after Pepper hits him

"Okay I guess,"

 _*Stella sings*_

Plug in the mic, open the curtain  
Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing  
The feeling ignites, I'm in control  
The crowds in the palm of my hands  
All my fans stand, what is the truth?  
What's an illusion?  
You're searching for proof  
But are you certain?  
Whatever you see is what you get  
If words paint a picture then  
I betcha I can getcha yet

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

(Chorus repeat)

I've got nothing to lose, I've been exposed  
I'm paying my dues, playing the role  
I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow  
I've got the whole world nodding "yes"  
Like some bobble heads

I'll break a sweat, if you wanna  
Confess all your sins, you know you got 'em  
The rooms in a spin, the fever's pitched  
I swear there's no doubt I'm legit  
I'm no counterfeit

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

(Chorus repeat)  
You want from me

I'm not shy, boy  
I can be what you want  
Your bright shiny toy  
You just have to respond  
The clock never stops  
But baby, it's time  
There's no doubt in my mind  
That I can make you believe

I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

(Chorus repeat 2 times)  
You want from me

"Wow, that is amazing Stells," Bucky complement

"Thanks, Buck,"

"Incredible is one word to describe that Stella," Peggy looks at her amaze

"Okay, whose turn is it to sing?" Stella ask

"How about you do another one Stells?" Bucky asks her

"I don't know,"

"Come on girl, please?" Sam, Tony, and Clint beg

"Okay,"

 _*Stella*_

If I could do it all over, maybe I'd do it different  
Maybe I wouldn't be here, in this position  
I found you then I lost you, looking back is torture  
And it hurts to know I let you go, you live right around the corner  
And I could've had it all, could've had it all

True love, I know I had it  
True love, was so hard to find  
True love, if I could get it back,  
I'd never let it go this time

True love, is an inspiration  
True love, it was mine, all mine  
True love, if I could get it back,  
I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time

Feeling it all around me, wondering how I blew it  
And I wanna know the secret, of how they, do it  
No such thing as perfection, I'm still learning that lesson  
To forgive is key to forgetting me  
And I'm staring at my reflection  
And I could've had it all, could've had it all

True love, I know I had it  
True love, was so hard to find  
True love, if I could get it back,  
I'd never let it go this time

True love, is an inspiration  
True love, it was mine, all mine  
True love, if I could get it back,  
I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time

If I knew then what I'd do now I'd be with you tonight  
If I knew then what I'd do now we'd be alright  
I could've had it all, could've had it all, could've had it all, could've had it all

True love, I know I had it  
True love, was so hard to find (could've had it all)  
True love, if I could get it back,  
I'd never let it go this time (I'd never let it go)

True love, is an inspiration (oh)  
True love, it was mine, all mine  
True love, if I could get it back, yeah  
If only I could get it back, I'd

True love, I'd never let it go  
True love, it was mine, all mine  
True love, I could've had it, could've had it, could've had it all

True love, is an inspiration  
True love, it was mine, all mine  
True love, yeah  
If I could get it back. I'd never let it go this time  
I'd never let it go, this time

True love

"Why did you sing that song Stella," Maria ask

"Well I fell in love with a boy a few years back and I never got to tell him that I love him. When we meet again for the first time again, I found out that he had a girlfriend and I felt like I lost him to another girl," Stella explains

"When I find that boy, I would ask him why?" Bucky sounded angry

 _It is because of you Bucky_ as Stella says in her mind

As the night continues, the rest of the gang continues to sing. Tony and Clint embarrass themselves that Darcy recorded that and sends it to everyone else. They sing until it is time to go back to the dorms to sleep and Stella keep that reminder that Bucky does not know that the second song was meant for him.

 **Sorry for not writing for so long, I was busy revising for assessment for my school anyway the songs that Stella sings was Make you believe by Lucy Hale and True love by Dove Cameron. I thought that the song true love fits for Stella because Stella is in love with Bucky until she finds out that he has a girlfriend. Please review**


	4. A friend in need is a friend in deed

Stella is heading to class when she sees Dugan and the gang going to the same class as her. She even sees both Clint and Peggy too so she goes to them and say hi to them.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you guys are in the same class as me?" she asks everyone

"Yup, the Commandoes, Peggy and Barton take music classes because we love to perform in front of everyone," Dugan explains.

"Hey Stells, can I talk to you for a moment?' Clint ask

"Sure, I'll meet the rest of you inside," Stella tells them before making her way to Clint.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" she ask

"It's about last night,"

"What about last night?" Stella look confused

"The song that you sang last night. That song that you sang was for Bucky is it?" he asked her as Stella nodded her head.

"Yeah, that song was for Bucky because I had a crush on him when I was 12 but I never got to tell him before I moved to DC. When I reunited with him, I thought that I could have the chance to tell him about my feelings for him but I guess it is a little bit too late," Stella explains to Clint as her eyes became watery.

"It's okay Stells, I understand because I had a crush on my best friend, which is Natasha by the way, at freshmen year but I never got to tell her my feelings for her when Bucky ask her to go on a date with her. The next day, she told me about her date and even told me how Bucky ask her to be his girlfriend. I felt so jealous and miserable because I waited too long to tell her," Clint tells her how he feels the same way.

"So the both of us fell in love with them. What are we going to do about that?"

"Do you know that the music class let us perform in front of the whole school? Why not perform a song for them?" Clint suggested

"That's a great idea, but I think we need to let the rest of our friends to know what we are up to before doing this," Clint agreed by giving a thumbs up and the both of them went into class.

By lunch they told the rest of the gang about what they were talking about early today and they supported them by helping to distract both Bucky and Natasha in case they want to spend some time with them.

"Okay Clint. What song do you want to sing? Any suggestion guys?" Stella ask

"How about Loved You First by One Direction," Peggy recommend

"That's perfect because the song is how one boy sees the girl that he likes is spending time with a another guy and it is hurting him but the girl does not even realize," Clint say

"How about me? I still don't what song am I going to sing,"

"Don't worry Stells, we'll help you find the perfect song for you to sing in front of Bucky," Sam assures her while putting his arm around her shoulders

"Thanks guys. I don't what will I do without you," Stella answers say she gives them all a hug

"Oh, what about Boombox by Laura Marano. It tells about how you first meet and it also explains your feelings for him," Tony suggests

"I think I can save that one for later," Stella pulls that idea down

"What about should've been us by Tori Kelly. It tells how you never got around to tell him how you feel and you sees him with another girl and you think to yourself that why it couldn't be us doing that," Dugan suggests.

"That's perfect Dugan thanks," Stella high fives him

As she has a song on her mind, she can't help but think what would their reactions be. Could they be angry or be sad. Whatever happens, she still got her friends by her side.


	5. Full Moon Jam

They are going to perform on the full moon jam, which students show their potential like their talents in performing arts and performing in front of the whole school. Stella has been practicing for almost two weeks now with the help of her friends with the exception of both Bucky and Natasha.

Tonight is the full moon jam; they have a few minutes before the show is about to start. She can't help but feel a little bit nervous. She thinks that no one notice but Dugan spots her and walks towards her.

"Just relax Stells, just take a deep breath and let it out," he instructs her

"Thanks,Dugan but do you see Bucky and Natasha sitting in the audience?" she asks

"Oh I did, now you are going to sing a song about your feelings but I don't think that he would know that it is about him. If he doesn't know, I would go over to him and smack some sense into him and explain to him," he comforts her

"Ok, so who is the host for all this anyway?"

"It's Tony. You know how he is; he just loves to spotlight so he wants to do these kinds of things,"

"Ok so it's about to start,"

Tony walks to the center of the stage and shouts "Hello SHIELD High and welcome to the Full Moon Jam!" as the crowds' cheers and shouts.

"Tonight, we have a few performances from different people. So who is excited to see them sing!" the crowd cheer louder.

"Okay so the first performance is a group performance by the Howling Commandoes with only Dugan, Morita, Falsworth and Gabe would be singing because Dernier could not make it tonight. So give a round of applause to them," as the four of them walk out to stage.

"Tonight, I would want to dedicate this song to my girlfriend who auditioned for a part in a movie and is going to be in Australia for three years. This song is called Worldwide by Big Time Rush,"

[Gabe:]  
Ooh  
Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
Cause I've been missing

[Dugan:]  
You by my side, yeah

[Gabe:]  
Did I awake you out of your dreams?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep

[Dugan:]  
You calm me down  
There's something 'bout the sound of your voice

[Morita:]  
I-I-I-I'm never never

[Falsworth:]  
Never as far away as it may seem, oh

[Morita:]  
Soon we'll be together

[Gabe:]  
We'll pick up right where we left off  
Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do

[All:]  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)

[Gabe:]  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on

[All:]  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)

[Falsworth:]  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry

[Dugan:]  
Cause you have my heart

[Falsworth:]  
It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go

[Dugan:]  
The show must go on so I need you to be strong

[Morita:]  
I-I-I-I'm never never

[Falsworth:]  
Never as far away as it may seem

[Gabe:]  
No never

[Morita:]  
Soon we'll be together

[Falsworth:]  
We'll pick up right where we left off

[Gabe:]  
Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do

[All:]  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)

[Gabe:]  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on

[All:]  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)

[Falsworth:]  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

[Morita:]  
Oh  
Wherever the wind blows me  
Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind

[Dugan:]  
No, there ain't no one better

[Falsworth:]  
(Worldwide)

[Dugan:]  
So always remember

[Falsworth:]  
(Worldwide)

[Gabe:]  
Always remember, girl you're mine  
Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do

[All:]  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)

[Gabe:]  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on

[All:]  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

[Falsworth:]  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

[Gabe:]  
Worldwide

[Falsworth:]  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry

[Dugan:]  
Cause you have my heart

"Wow that so is so touching and that makes me want to cry but the next performance is by Clint Barton himself," as Clint walks up to stage.

"Hey guys, I want to dedicate this song to a special someone who had captured my heart a few years back and I waited too long to ask her, someone else did and it hurts me every time I see her with him. So this song is called Loved You First by One Direction,"

Girl, that should be me driving to your house,  
Knocking on your door, kissing you on the mouth,  
Holding on your hand, dancing in the dark  
'Cause I was the only one who loved you from the start.  
But now when I see you with him it tears my world apart.

Because I've been waiting  
All this time to finally say it  
But now I see your heart's been taken  
And nothing could be worse.  
Baby, I loved you first.  
Had my chances,  
Could have been where he is standing.  
That's what hurts the most.  
Girl, I came so close  
But now you'll never know,  
Baby, I loved you first.

Girl, that should be me calling on your phone  
Saying you're the one and that I'll never let you go.  
I never understood what love was really like  
But I felt it for the first time looking in your eyes.  
But now when I see you with him my whole world falls apart.

Because I've been waiting  
All this time to finally say it  
But now I see your heart's been taken  
And nothing could be worse.  
Baby, I loved you first.  
Had my chances,  
Could have been where he is standing.  
That's what hurts the most.  
Girl, I came so close  
But now you'll never know,  
Baby, I loved you first.

First touch (first touch), first kiss (first kiss),  
First girl who made me feel like this (like this)  
Heartbreak (heartbreak), it's killing me (k-k-killin' me),  
I loved you first – why can't you see?

I've been waiting  
All this time to finally say it  
But now I see your heart's been taken,  
Nothing could be worse.

Baby, I loved you first.

Had my chances,  
Could have been where he is standing.  
That's what hurts the most.  
Girl, I came so close  
But now you'll never know,  
Baby, I loved you first

Baby, I loved you first.  
Baby, I loved you first, oh, yeah.

Baby, I loved you first.

"I wonder who had stolen his heart without her even realizing it right from the start. There's one more performance before we are going to take a break so the last performance is by Stella," as Bucky sit up straight and looks at her while she walks to the center of the stage.

"The song I'm about to sing is to the person that had captured my heart years back before I moved to D.C in the first place but I never had the chance to tell him about my feelings for him and he is dating someone else so this song is called Should've Been Us by Tori Kelly,"

Walking around with my head down  
But I can't hide with these high heels on  
Downtown in a thick crowd  
But it's just you that my mind is on  
Dressed up, got my heart messed up  
You got yours and I got mine  
It's unfair that I still care  
And I wonder where you are tonight

Thinking it could be different  
But maybe we missed it yea  
Thinking it could be different  
It could, it could

It should've been us  
Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm  
It should've been us  
Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh  
We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know  
It should've been us, us  
It, it, it should've been us

Back and forth like a tug of war  
What's it all for, do I want it back  
I still got a little flame for ya  
Even though you drove me mad  
Now and then, I pretend  
That it's you when I close my eyes  
You got yours, I got mine  
But I wonder where you are tonight

It should've been us  
Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm  
It should've been us  
Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh  
We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know  
It should've been us, us  
It, it, it should've been us

Oh-oh, oh-oh  
It should've been us, yeah  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
It should've been us  
It, it, it should've been us

Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh oh-oh (4x)

Thinking it could be different  
But maybe we missed it  
Thinking it could be different  
It could, it could

It should've been us  
Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm  
It should've been us  
Coulda been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure, ooh  
We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know  
It should've been us, us  
It, it, it should've been us

Oh-oh, oh-oh  
It should've been us, yeah  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
It should've been us  
It, it, it should've been us  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
It should've been us  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
You know it should've been us  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
It should've been us  
It, it, it should've been us

As Stella walks out of the stage, Bucky figures out that the song is meant for him because he finally realizes that she also likes him for more than a friend and the both of them have been idiots for not realizing it sooner. He has to break up with Natasha because Clint sings that song for her because he has realized that he have hurt him for asking his crush.

When Stella walks to the back of the stage, she feels like the weight on her shoulder has been lifted off and the gang goes and hugs her for performance.

"Stells, that is amazing," Sam congratulates her

"Stella what you did was spectacular," as Peggy, Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Betty, Maria and Wanda since she has met her in her art class, goes and hug her.

"Thanks guys for your support and I couldn't have done it with you guys," Stella thanks them.

"Come on, there's a buffet going on and I'm starving," Tony drags Pepper

The rest of them follow the duo and goes to the table to eat. Stella has turned her head around to look for Bucky but she didn't see them. Meanwhile, with Bucky; he brings Natasha to talk to her about the recent performance.

"So what do you think about Clint's performance Tasha?"

"Well I was shocked because as he was singing, I realize I have been blind that the perfect partner is right in front of me the whole time,"

"Yeah, I get what you mean, I have been an idiot for not realizing that she have feelings for me a long time ago. So what do we do now?"

"The both of us have been dating the wrong people James and I think we should have been dating our own best friends who we didn't realize about their feelings,"

"So we agree and that we should remain friends,"

"Yes, we should. And now I have to go find Clint while you go and find Stella,"

"Ok Tasha," as he walks away and finds Stella.

He walks around until he spotted her with the rest of the gang. As he walks half way, he couldn't help but thinks about what he wants to tell her.


	6. The Confession

Bucky is nervous to tell his best friend his feelings for her. His hands are sweating and his heart is racing. He walks towards to Stella and taps on her shoulder. She turns around to see Bucky standing behind her.

"Stella, can I talk to you for a sec, somewhere a little private?" Bucky nervously ask

"Sure Buck," Stella turns to her other friends

"I catch up with the rest of you in a sec," She follows Bucky to a spot in a clearing he found years ago.

"Wow Buck, where did you find this place?" Stella wanders

"Well, after you moved to Washington DC, I can't concentrate in school and all of our friends were worried about me because I miss you. So during lunch, I kinda want to be alone so I went to the back of the school and walk about until I wander to this clearing. It was so beautiful and it kinda reminded me of you so I tell myself that one day I would show this place to you," Bucky explains to Stella as she blushes on the part where he said she was beautiful.

"So what do you want to tell me?"

"Oh right, the song that you sang during the jam, it was about me isn't it?"

"Yeah and the song I sang when we went to the karaoke place,"

"I should have realized by then but I was too mesmerized by your voice but I want you to know that I want us to be more than friends Stells," Bucky comes closer to Stella and hold both of her hands.

"What about Natasha?" She looks confused

"We both agree that we are dating the wrong people because Natasha actually has a crush on Clint but I don't know why she agrees to go out with me. For me, I realize that I only go out with Natasha because of my feelings for you are still around and I thought you have moved on with another guy," Stella cups his cheeks

"Buck, I never moved on because I love you. Before I move, I know that I fell in love with you but I never said anything to you before moving away. When I move back here and you reenter into my life again, I thought that I can finally tell you my feelings for you," She starts to tear up

"Stella, I love you from the moment you enter my life the first time. When you are small, you ask why I'm friends with you and you thought that I became friends with you out of pity but that is not true. You are amazing, incredible, smart and beautiful inside and out and I say someday someone would see that and I know that I would be the one to see that when other people don't,"

Their faces are close to each other until Bucky puts his lips on hers. She closes her eyes as she let her lips move into the same rhythm as Bucky. Bucky's arms are places on her hips while she wraps her arms around her neck. Bucky stops kissing her and place his forehead against hers.

"Stella, you are an amazing person that I have ever met in my entire life and I don't want to let you go ever again so Stella will go out with me and be my girlfriend?" Bucky nervously ask

"Yes, I would like go out with you and be your girlfriend," as she let go of Bucky and holds his hand

"Come with me. I have a surprise for you," he drags her to find Tony.

They spotted Tony with the rest of their friends and Bucky goes and whispers at Tony ears which he grins as they are whispering. Tony goes to the stage and continues the Jam.

"I have a surprise act coming out and it is for a special someone so this one goes to Barnes so come on out Barnes," as Bucky steps out

"I think this song is for everybody to dance a long but also this is for my girlfriend, Stella so this song is called Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon," as Stella gasps

Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

We were victims of the night  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh we were bound to get together  
Bound to get together  
She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks  
My discotheque Juliet teenage dream  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me  
I knew we were bound to be together  
Bound to be together  
She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

Deep in her eyes  
I think I see the future  
I realize this is my last chance  
She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance (2x)

Shut up and dance with me

Oh oh oh shut up dance with me (2x)

After he sings finish, Stella runs up to him and hugs him and he hugs her back while everyone else cheers for them.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, since I was busy with my exams and my revision for next year IGCSE. So I hope you like this chapter and please review about how you like it


End file.
